


The True Hero

by Private95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I'm dissapointed in how 2x08 ended, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: She slowly maneuvered around police officers and what she supposed were FBI agents, because she saw Kara’s sister running around, barking orders. Too busy to notice her. Of course. Why notice her? She wasn’t important. It was Supergirl who destroyed the rocket. Lena was a Luthor. Her being a hero would be like a joke to people anyway.





	

Lena gave her statement to the officer. She honestly didn’t pay much attention to the questions. She was exhausted both physically and mentally. She just wanted to go home and take a long hot bath and forget about the day. The moment the officer scribbled down the last of his notes, he told Lena that she was free to go.

She slowly maneuvered around police officers and what she supposed were FBI agents, because she saw Kara’s sister running around, barking orders. Too busy to notice her. Of course. Why notice her? She wasn’t important. It was Supergirl who destroyed the rocket. Lena was a Luthor. Her being a hero would be like a joke to people anyway.

“Lena!” She stopped and turned around, watching Supergirl jogging over to her. She stopped a step away from her. The brunette gave her a tired tight smile, trying to hide more into her coat.

She just blinked and the next moment there were arms around her and she melted into the strong warm body, her own arms winding around the broad shoulders.

“Thank you.” She felt the word being breathed right into her ear, making her cling on tighter.

“Take me home. Please.”

“You hate flying.” Lena chuckled at that.

“I’ll survive. Just… please.”

In a matter of seconds she was hoisted into Supergirl’s arms and they took off. Lena kept her eyes closed during the whole flight. Partly because she was tired, partly because she was God know how many feet above the ground with nothing but a pair of arms holding her. And even thought she knew Supergirl would never drop her, the thought was still not appealing to her.

She thought that Supergirl decided to take her sweat time, because to her it felt like hours, when her feet finally touched concrete. She opened her eyes slowly, realizing they were at the balcony of her apartment.

Lena turned to look at the Supergirl, who stood looking at her with a warm, sympathetic and understanding gaze. And she couldn’t bring herself not to smile. “Thank you for the ride.”

“Thank you for saving innocent lives.” Lena only nodded. Even if no one else knew, the acknowledgment and gratitude of Supergirl, somehow, seemed more than enough.

“Can you please tell Kara, when you see her, that I want to be alone?”

“Of course.”

“Tell her I’ll text when I’m ready.”

“I will.” Supergirl smiled. “Good night, Lena.”

She stood there, watching the red cape getting further and further away, before disappearing around a building. Walking inside, in the safety of her apartment, she let the tears go.

* * *

She returned to work on Monday. (A multi-billion company wouldn’t run itself.) And Supergirl apparently did see Kara, because Lena hadn’t heard anything from the blonde for the past two days. And the two would exchange at least a couple of text through the day, every day. And Lena was grateful.

She sat at her desk, going through reports when jess entered her office with a cup of coffee. She also placed something else on her desk. “Got published this morning. Thought you might be interested.” And with that she left.

Lena looked up from the papers only when the doors clicked shut. Her gaze landed onto a copy of CatCo magazine and her eyes went wide.

On the front cover was a photo of her with a title _‘The true hero of National City’._

She grabbed the magazine, almost spilling coffee all over her desk, turning to the page with the article.

Her eyes watered as she read through the piece.

_The genies who destroyed the virus from another planet, saving all the innocent aliens._

_So kind and compassionate for the lives of others, she went against her own family._

_The woman constantly defying what people expect her to be, only because of her last name._

A quote from Supergirl: _‘I’m honored to call Lena Luthor a friend. She’s the one who deserves all the applause and fame and gratitude.’_

And at the bottom of the article. _By Kara Danvers._

With mascara running down her cheeks and tears clouding her vision, Lena grabbed her phone, texting with shaking fingers.

‘Thank you.’

A moment later, a reply.

‘From what Supergirl told me, I should be thanking you.’

Lena hesitated for a moment, before texting, ‘are you free?’

A second later.

‘Chinese?’

She bit her lip, texting, ‘I haven’t had breakfast and lunch.’

She sighed, sinking into the chair. Her chest becoming light, and her shoulder finally relaxed.

Her phone buzzed again.

‘I’m on my way.’

**Author's Note:**

> Give Lena Luthor the credit she deserves!


End file.
